I'm not the weak girl you expected me to be
by Luna Kurotsuki
Summary: Set during the City of Glass after Jace yells at Clary. What if Clary wasn't the weak little mundane everyone thought she was. What if she was pretending to be one?
1. Clary leaves

**Set during City of Glass.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own none of the characters except Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki, and Jasmine Fox. The rest belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary POV**

I sighed remembering the fight I just had with Jace. He said I was fucking useless! I'm not! He doesn't understand my situation. I really want to save mom but if they don't need me, then they can save her on their own. I'll go my way with her majesty Luna. I scribbled down a thanks to everyone and apologizing that I 'mess things up'. I made a portal and teleported to the Institute, then Luke, and my home to gather all my stuff. My last portal went to her majesty Luna. I kneeled immediately.

"Clary. What have I told you? I hate it when you kneel in front of me, and I bet you started calling her majesty again." Luna said.

"I apologize your majest- I mean Luna." I said rising.

"I'm glad you're back, but what brings you here? Don't they need your help in the war that's coming?" Luna asked.

"They don't need a 'useless weak mundane'" I said.

"You didn't show them your abilities?" Luna questioned.

"No. I was nervous they might have treated me different. But maybe if I did, they wouldn't be there for me when I needed them." I said nervously.

"You're going to help them in this war. Partners? It's been forever since I had some fun." Luna asked.

"Of course." I said, and we went about our days until the war started.

Meanwhile...

**Jace POV**

I felt really bad for yelling at Clary, so I walked to Amatis' home to apologize. I heard a crash and someone yelling 'Clary'. I knocked on the door and soon Amatis opened it.

"Is Clary here?" I asked.

"No. She left." She said holding out a piece of paper.

_Dear, well everyone,_

_Jace helped me realize that I don't belong here. So I'm leaving all the shadowhunting business behind. Since you most likely will never see me again, I figured I should tell you something. I am not a weak mundane. I'm a proud shadow hunter with a little bit of Mage and god blood serving under her majesty Luna. I pretended to be weak, because I was afraid of showing power and authority. I thought you all would treat me differently. I wanted to give you guys gifts, but since I can't think of anything now, I'll have it sent over when I make it. Don't even waste your time trying to track me down. I made everything that I might have left untraceable with my magic. If we are destined to meet again we will. It all depends on her majesty's wish. So for now hasta la vista everyone._

_~Clary_

_P.S. Hasta la vista means Until we meet again_

I said goodbye to Amatis and went to show Isabelle this. When I did she got really upset.

"I didn't want her to be fighting, not leave everything behind. And who the hell is this her majesty Luna person?" Isabelle whined.

"It's probably for the better." Alec said.

"Maybe." I said and went on with life thinking about Clary.

About 3 days later during the battle

"Izzy!" Alec called out. But it was too late, the demon was about to kill Isabelle. Sudden,y there was a gust of wind and a red hair girl blocked the attack with a sword.

"You okay Iz?" She asked.

"Clary!" Isabelle squealed and was about to hug her when Clary backed away.

"No hugging." She hissed.

"What's wrong Clary? We haven't seen you in 3 days and you suddenly changed." Isabelle said sadly.

"I was never any different. Besides it's not like you guys want a 'weak usexless mundane who always messes things up'." Clary said.

"I never said that! Jace did!" Isabelle protested.

"But did you stop him or deny it? I thought so." Clary said. "I'm not here to help you shadow hunters intentionally. I came here on orders to defeat Valentine and his armies."

"Clary! Don't be rude to them." A blue purplish hair girl ran up.

"Sorry Luna. But it's true." Clary said.

"I know it is, but don't take your anger out on them. Instead take it out on the demons. We came here to help the shadowhunters, not start a fight with them." The girl said.

"Hai."(Okay) Clary said.

"Wanna change and see how many we can fend off? Only one change though so choose wisely." Luna said.

"Let's see who wins." Clary nodded. They put the hilt of a dagger in their mouths and held it there for god knows why. Then there was a dim light from them as they shrank and in their places were a wolf and a jaguar. Now I understood, they needed their hands and legs which were now paws to run, so they use their mouths to hold their weapons. I saw them move at incredible speed. It was hard to believe that the Clary I knew, was now able to kill demons and morph into an animal.

"Tell me that's Clary and not my imagination." Isabelle said in awe. I nodded.

"Clary's the wolf and that Luna girl is the jaguar." I said.

"I know that part but how did she do it?" Isabelle snapped.

"Probably thanks to her extra angel blood, tiny bit of Mage and god blood too." I said like it was so obvious. I saw a demon about to attack Clary and was about to rush to protect her, but then a jaguar jumped and blocked the attack. Clary changed back and so did the jaguar.

"Clary up!" Luna said and they both jumped and wings sprouted from their backs. Luna had blue purplish one with the tips black and Clary had beautiful emerald green wings. They formed a bow in their hands that looked like it was made of ice and began firing, successfully hitting only demons. Most of the demons were gone now and Clary flew down near us and looked ready to collapse. Luna flew down quickly and held Clary up.

"Woah. How much energy did you use Clary?" Luna asked.

"Don't know. Lost count." Clary said.

"Rest here. You guys protect her." Luna said before she made a few clicks and whistles. One of her bracelet and an anklet flew off and grew larger into a silver and turquoise dragon.

"Protect Clary." She ordered them. "I'm heading back out to defeat Valentine and Sebastian."

"You can't fight them alone." Alec said.

"I don't want to waste more energy trying to protect you guys." Luna sighed. "Don't underestimate us Dark Shadows. When we get mad, all hell breaks loose."

"Clary's part of the Dark Shadows?" Isabelle asked surprised.

"Yeah." Luna said.

"Isn't the Dark Shadows a gang of only the strongest shadowhunters? What is Clary doing there?" I asked.

"You are underestimating Clary even though you seen her in action. She has much more potential, I just hadn't had much time to train her. She is already going at a fast pace. When I met her 4 years ago, she was the weakest thing ever. But then when I took her under my wing, she learned things Shadowhunters take 5 years learning in less than 5 hours." Luna said with a hint of anger in her voice. "Now excuse me, you're wasting my time."

**Can Luna defeat Valentine and Sebastian?**

**Just how powerful is Clary?**

**I have no clue so you have to wait until next time!**


	2. Wish it was this peaceful all the time

**Clary: You made me stronger and then weak again?!**

**Me: Yes now deal with it before I make you as useless as an ant.**

**Luna: Haha! You shall bow down to me!**

**Me: If you guys don't be quiet for once, I will make you the worst things possible!**

**Luna &amp; Clary: I'm sorry.**

**Me: As long as you understand.**

**Disclaimer**

**I own none of the characters except Luna Yuki, Mika Yuki and Jasmine Fox. The rest belong to Cassandra Clare. Also I will include a glimpse of Percy Jackson and the Olympian series which belongs to Rick Riordan.**

**Luna POV**

I rushed back out into battle. I'm not a normal Shadowhunter, I had magic and I'm a daughter of Poseidon like Clary. On top of that due to a bet that Zeus made when he was drunk, Clary and I had gifts from every god. I was really tired after making portals for a few of my backup, but I will not stop until I destroy Valentine and Sebastian. I was killing a bunch of demons when I heard someone say 'stop'. I looked up to find Clary in the hands of Sebastian with Valentine next to him. I glared at them and hissed.

"If you value the life of your friend, you would stop." Sebastian said. That did it. Nobody threatens my sister' life. I jumped and slashed Sebastian who dropped Clary. I caught her and quickly threw a dagged at Valentine's heart. I floated to the ground and placed Clary down gently and blacked out.

**Jace POV**

I noticed how one moment, Isabelle, Alec and I were perfectly fine guarding Clary. Then we were attacked, the dragon defended us for a good amount of time. But we couldn't last against Sebastian. He took Clary and I heard him threaten Clary's life. The next thing I knew, Luna had killed Sebastian and Valentine and was floating down. She placed Clary down gently and carefully before she passed out. There was demons who were pushed out of the way as a girl and a boy ran through.

"Luna!" The girl yelled. The boy took some water and splashed it over Luna's wounds. The wounds began closing and Luna's eyes fluttered open.

"Perce? Annabeth? Where's Clary?" She asked. The girl Annabeth nodded her head slightly towards Clary.

"Sorry Luna, but I'm kind of out of water." The boy said sheepishly. "Your wounds used it all."

"We are children of Poseidon, you can't just run out of water. Ugh. Fine." Luna groaned and she grabbed her necklace and ripped it off. It turned into a trident which Luna banged on the ground. Water burst out of the ground and surrounded Luna.

"Oops. A little too much." Luna said and she banged the trident against the ground again and most of the water went away and the remaining was splashed onto Clary's wounds.

"Who are you three?" Alec asked.

"Forgive our rude manners. My name is Percy, son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena and my girlfriend. This is Luna, daughter of Poseidon and I'm sure you know Clary. But what you didn't know is that she is also a daughter of Poseidon." Percy said.

"What happened." Clary sputtered when she opened her eyes.

"I don't know, Kelpy here had just revealed who our godly parents were." Luna drawled.

"Percy Jackson! Why did you say that!" Clary was seething.

"I'm sorry Clary! And why do you get to call me by my first name and I have to call Luna, sister?" Percy apologized.

"Because Luna said so." Clary said simply.

"Well Luna, since you're the oldest, what should we do?" Percy asked rolling his eyes.

"You are not going to like this but Clary, we're staying at the Institute." Luna said.

"What?! Why?!" Clary whined.

"Not my fault you 'accidently' covered the house with water that I can't control." Luna muttered.

"I'm, sorry?" Clary said. "Can we please not stay there? I'm sure Chiron will understand!"

"Sorry Clary. The last time, you nearly killed all the Are's kids." Luna sighed.

"They started it!" Clary whined, Luna glared at Clary. "Fine."

Luna drew a portal.

"Demi-gods through the portal to Camp Half-Blood!" Luna said and Percy and Annabeth went through.

"Next up, the New York Shadowhunters." Luna announced and they all wen through. I fell on Jace by accident since he didn't move out of the way when we got through.

"Sorry." I mumbled and quickly got off following Luna when she collapsed.

"Luna!" I felt her forehead. It was burning! "You pushed yourself over the limits to help me again didn't you?" I muttered as I carried her upstairs to the Infirmary. I wet a towel and placed it on her forehead.

"What happened?" Isabelle asked.

"Luna overused her powers. She had to make portals to evacuate people after I accidentally flooded the mansion after an attack. Then she had to fight demons with little rest and food. And then make portals for the demigods and us." I explained.

"You were attacked?" Alec asked.

"By Sebastian." I said. Then I got an idea. "If I sing, wouldn't she heal?"

"Why would she?" Jace asked.

"One of my gifts that I got from the gods. Besides she also needs it due to the wounds she got from the battle." I waved him off and began singing a soft song. Luna's cuts began to fade away and her breathing slowed to a steady pace. When I finished the song, all her wounds were gone and her breathing was normal.

"We should let her rest now." Magnus suggested.

"No. You guys should. I have to stay and protect her." I said.

"From what?" Alec asked.

"From her step-dad who is a Mage and demon." I replied.

"Clary?" Luna weakly muttered.

"Yes?" I answered.

"He is gone. I sealed him away already." Luna said as she sat up.

"Are you sure? The last time he broke free." I said.

"I don't know how long it'll last. But it shouldn't be anytime soon. That seal was very powerful. It drained Mika and my energy for a week." Luna said and stood up.

"You should rest." I suggested.

"I'll be fine." Luna replied. She walked outside to her room. I followed to make sure she is actually fine.

"Clary?" Luna asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Want to go watch the stars?" Luna suggested.

"Sure." I replied. We went upstairs to the greenhouse and saw the clear sky.

"I thought New York City's pollution will cover it up." I said confused, as I layed down on a blanket.

"It would have. But I asked Lyra to sing the sky clearing song. Would you like me to sing too?" Luna asked.

"Yes please. Your voice is beautiful." I said. Luna held out her hands and sung softly. The stars seem to twinkle brighter while she sang.

"I wish everyday was this peaceful." I sighed.

"I do too. I do too." Luna said and I fell asleep.

**I just wanted to say, Luna is very kind and loyal. Plus she loves fighting. But she doesn't trust easily. Luna strongly believes in the phrase Valentine had said once, to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed. Next time you can catch a glimpse of her past to see what made her the way she is now. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: SO SORRY

**Sorry guys! I'm not going to continue this story. I feel really bad. I just haven't had any inspirations for this! But! I just might continue it in the future! Well. As soon as I get inspiration again. So sorry!**


End file.
